lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bionic Soldiers
At then end of You Posted What?!?, it was shown that Victor Krane has been making an Army of Bionic Soldiers, with never before seen abilities, and he is going to use them to defeat the heroes. They were influenced by Krane (by means of Douglas' Triton App) on a plot to take control of the world and rid it of non-bionics. But after Krane was defeated by Adam, Bree and Chase, they lost their consciousness and fell down the ground. The surviving members lost their memory and roamed around until joining the Davenport Family and entering the Bionic Academy. Biography Krane created the bionic soldiers as henchmen to his plot of taking the world and riding it of non-bionics, which he deemed inferior. According to Douglas he might have used genetic bioengineering to create/augment bionic babies (having at one point taken photos of them). Given their current physical appearance -some looking as old or older than Chase- it is likely that Krane induced some form of quick aging process rather than raising all of them as Donald did. Most of them are confirmed to have Geo-leaping (a technique previously displayed by Alternative Leo). A sizable number of them displayed the basic abilities of Adam (Strength) and Bree (Speed) and Chase (Energy Generation/Force Field), along with one of the upgrades of Chase (Molecularkinesis) and Leo (Energy Transfer). Some of them are able to use all of these abilities, and more than one at the same time, along with other yet unseen abilities. It is believed Krane uploaded them with all bionic functions, something both Donald and Douglas claim would cause them to malfunction even more than the usual. In spite of that, so far there have been no reported Glitches. Some of them take a liking to using specific techniques, such as S-3's Pitchfork and Spin's unique spinning ability. After Krane was defeated, they all dropped and ceased to function. S-1 however, was shot in the sky by Leo. Of the surviving members, thirty of them followed Adam into the Davenport House, thinking of him as a suitable replacement leader. However, they were nothing more than mindless drones who couldn't understand Adam's instructions. The President wanted them confined on charges of terrorism but, after some of them used energy transfer to save a dying Leo, Donald Davenport convinced the President to have them trained on a Bionic Academy. Davenport had all of the survivors given names as of First Day of Bionic Academy. Some, however got to choose their own. Powers and Abilities *'Possibly Every Bionic Ability:' They all seem to share abilities of Adam, Bree, and Chase and Leo. On top of that they might have many abilities unknown at the time, as Krane held no regard for the safety cap on the abilities which could be given to bionics (an argument Donald and Douglas used to not give the Lab Rats full powers at once). * S-1's Abilities: If S-1 is a part of the Bionic Army, then Krane would give them the same abilities. * Geo-leaping: All bionic members seen so far can geo-leap, making them effective at hiding and ambushing. * Laser Pitchfork: It is shown that Sebastian can create a laser similar to Chase's Laser Bo Generation, however, it is red in color and the shape of a pitchfork. 'Glitches' No glitches have been shown yet. Members *Victor Krane, (Owner/Leader; Presumed deceased) *S-1 (Soldier; presumed deceased) * Sebastian (Soldier, formerly S-3, lost memory and joined the Davenport Academy) * S-2, S-4, S-9 through S-30 (According to Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * S-5, S-6, S-7, S-8 (Introduced by Adam in Bionic Houseparty) * Spin * Bob * At least 70 more. Most members are unknown for now. Appearances *You Posted What?!? * Rise of the Secret Soldiers * Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy Trivia *The soldiers were created by Victor Krane. Apparently, he did so without Douglas's knowledge while he and Krane were still partners. Douglas, however, did see pictures of them as babies. * There are over 40 members, possibly a hundred, as claimed by S-3. * S-30 and thirty others adopt Adam as their new leader after Krane's defeat. Accordingly, they are not very smart after losing their Triton programming, being unable to understand Adam's instructions. *The army is made up of bionic humans genetically created. Because of this, they don't have parents. This also means that all of the soldiers are all siblings to each other. *After being released from their programming, they (excluding S-1) ally themselves to the Davenport Family and join Davenport Bionic Academy. * Because they were genetically engineered and most likely genetically aged by Krane, they might need to use capsules to maintain their bodies as do Adam, Bree and Chase. Donald Davenport even made provisions for that in his Bionic Academy by creating a Capsule Dormitory. Then again Victor might have countered that requirement using better technology than Douglas back then. * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam addresses S-1 as one of the house "guests" even though her fate as of Rise of the Secret Soldiers is unknown (Leo having blasted her). It is unlikely she would have remained unseen in the episode had she joined S-3 and the others in following Adam to the house. Given Adam's low intelligence however, he may have lost track of who's who. * They were all charged (and almost arrested) by the government for theft of government property, breaking and entering the White House and starting a bionic war against humanity. * They saved Leo, by having some of them share their vital energy with Leo. Who had previously transferred most of his own to a dying Donald (thus aging at a high speed). * In Bionic Houseparty, Adam introduces S-5, S-6, S-7 and S-8. However, he is unable to recall the name of next bionic soldier in line (a girl who was most likely S-9) * The youngest (in appearance) of the known soldiers is Spin, beating Leo and Chase (tied) as the youngest Bionic. He might, however, not be the youngest chronologically (in order of birth). * Adam wanted to adopt them as one would do a pet. (Bionic Houseparty) * According to Adam, S-27 might not be potty trained. (Bionic Houseparty) Category:Krane related pages Category:Bionic Category:Marcus Related Pages Category:S-1 Related Pages Category:Douglas Related Pages Category:Season 3 Category:Antagonists Category:2014 Category:Krane's Bionic Soldiers Related Pages Category:Factions Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Bionic academy Student Category:Former Antagonists Category:Males Category:Females Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters